Wasting All These Tears
by LittleMissHottieTottie
Summary: And you left me Standing on a corner crying, Feeling like a fool for trying I don't even remember Why I'm wasting all these tears on you I wish I could erase our memory Cause you didn't give a damn about me Oh, finally I'm through Wasting all these tears on you (Based on "Wasting All These Tears" By Cassadee Pope)
1. Prolouge

**(PROLOUGE)**

I stare as Kendall kisses Jo knowing that'll never happen to me. If I had known my heart would be broken again then I wouldn't have come live at the PalmWoods. It's worse enough that my ex Beau tried cheating on me but now the Kendall is the one who's breaking my heart this time. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT especially after he insulted Beau for breaking MY heart. Kendall is kinda being a hypocrite...

I slowly walk down the stairs not even bothering to use the elevator.

"Why? Why does this happen to me? It's like every guy I meet breaks my heart..." I say a tear rolling down my face.

I finally reach my room to then burst into tears. I was a MESS my mascara running down my face.

"I can't handle it anymore! I just...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" I say crying my eyes out.

Nobody knows it but I can be severely insecure from time to time. You know the song "CoverGirl?" The one Kendall sang me? Well it did NOTHING! I'm still my crappy self!

"FUCK YOU KENDALL KNIGHT!" I scream as I throw my purse down causing all my stuff to fall out of it.

I slowly stare as I notice my razor laying on the floor in plain sight.

I smirk as I pick it up holding it to my wrist.

"I deserve this don't I?" I say as I start laughing like a deranged clown.

I then press it HARD into my skin causing it to break. I hiss in pain as blood starts to drip.

"Goodbye Kendall!" I smirk.

**HELLO! This is my first FanFiction and I hope you all like it so far! Sorry if the chapter seems a little short!**

**So this will be a Kucy story! **

**WARNING: Tons of drama!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** **THANK YOU! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**


	2. The Brokenhearted Boy

**LUCY POV**

I watch as people pass through the PalmWoods lobby. Some talking among other visitors, others laughing, and others either drinking or eating. I quickly grab a magazine as Kendall and Jo pass through the lobby. I notice as Jo starts shoving Kendall making him stumble. Kendall then gets back up and slaps her hard.

"What the-" Then before I know it Kendall pulls out a switchblade. Jo then screams her head off trying to run away.

People all over are screaming and panicking as police arrive.

"DON'T PLEASE!" Jo cries.

I then stand up and start towards the big fight.

I might hate Jo but I still don't think it's right for Kendall to try and kill her.

"Kendall STOP!" I yell.

Kendall stares at me his face softening.

He then covers his face tears running down his cheeks.

I stare as Jo stands up looking horrified.

I walk up to her wondering what just happened.

"Umm...Jo? What just happened? Is everything okay?" I ask worried.

She just stares at the ground grinning.

"Yeah...everything is just fine..." Sighs dusting off her blouse.

"Hey Lucy..." She asks. I stare at her.

"Has Kendall ever...you know...hurt you?" She asks her eyes swimming with sadness and fear.

"Umm..." My mind goes blank. I wanted to remind her that Kendall broke my heart when he chose her over me but I decided is wasn't the right time.

"Nevermind..." She smiles.

I stare as she starts walking over to the pool.

_What just happened..._

I decide to find out myself so I start walking to 2J.

I arrive at 2J remembering the look on Kendall's face. He wasn't smiling he was rather...smirking...I still couldn't believe he tried to murder Jo. It's just...

The door opens to James staring at me angrily.

"Yes?" He spats.

"Nice to see you too..." I smirk but really inside I'm scared...

"Do you know what happened between Kendall and Jo?" I ask sitting down on the orange sofa.

"It's personal..." He sighs his face softening. He looked almost...sad...scared even.

"Look I just don't think-"

"Tell me!" I demand. James sighs putting his head in his hands.

"Kendall and Jo got in a fight about...I don't know really...but I think it was about Jo getting some movie role or whatever and..." He stops as he gulps frustrated.

"Wow..." I say surprised.

"Let me get this straight. So Kendall got all fucked up over Jo wanting to sign up for another stupid movie role?" I spat pissed.

"Yeah listen..." He stands up handing me a E! News magazine.

"Read this..."

I open the magazine and find an article about a new movie called "Vampire Academy"

"But..."

"Just keep reading." He sighs grinning.

The story talks about how Jo was chosen to play the main character and how the movie was up for 5 years because of it being a book adaption and how they all wanted to film the whole series and how it would be in England.

I stare up shocked as James grabs a bottle of beer tossing me a can.

I hesitate but open it anyways. The taste is bitter and really strong making me cringe.

"Kendall just can't handle it all..."

I nod almost wanting to cry.

I stare as Kendall walks in looking drunk.

"Oh my god..." James shrieks.

"What? I got bored so I went to the PalmWoods club. It was SO AMAZING! I got 2 phonenumbers! One of them even tried to have sex with me...damn GIRL!" He cheers.

I try not to laugh.

"**COME ON BUDDY DON'T BE DOING ANYTHING FUCKED UP LIKE THAT!**" James yells.

I stand up taking Kendall to his room ignoring James rants.

"Hello! Are you going to sleep with me?" He slurrs drunkenly.

I blush at his sudden question.

"Umm..."

"I love you Lucy!" He smiles kissing me.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! This story will have alot of drama...I decided to do a Kucy fanfic instead of a Kucy AND Lomile fanfic...sorry I just have more ideas for Kucy than Lomile...oopsie**

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**


End file.
